


Not Okay

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: A post 5x13 fic about Felicity’s reaction to hearing there has been a mass shooting at City Hall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are the property of Arrow.

Felicity paced back and forth in front of all her computer screens. Click, click, click - her high heel shoes pounded against the landing floor in the lair. Why weren’t they telling her ANYTHING?

 

She checked all the usual sources but she still had not confirmed that the Mayor of Star City, Oliver, her Oliver was okay.

 

She had called Oliver, she called Thea, heck she called Rene. She called everyone and no one was calling her back. She had sent Diggle, Dinah and Curtis to follow up and no word for me them, either. So frustrating. She was contemplating going to City Hall herself soon.

 

She was about to do one more search when she heard the elevator doors open and Thea stepped out. 

 

“Felicity we have to talk about Ollie.”

 

At this point, Felicity had herself all worked up, well if she was honest, she always felt worked up lately - but this was Oliver. All Felicity could manage was “Oh no” and dropped to the floor and began to cry.

 

Thea rushed up onto the landing. “Felicity, oh my god, no. Oliver IS FINE.” She began hugging Felicity.  “Do you hear me? Oliver is fine.”

 

Felicity’s glassy teared filled eyes looked up at Thea through her glasses. “Are you sure he’s fine? I’ve been looking everywhere trying to confirm that and I called everyone, and then you came and said we had to talk about Ollie and that could only mean one thing…” She had to stop talking to catch her breath. She took off glasses and wiped at her eyes before replacing the glasses back where they should be.

 

Thea helped Felicity up off the floor and into her seat at her computers and then grabbed a seat for herself and turned it to face Felicity. “Yes. Ollie is fine. I came to talk about the horribleness that is my brother and Susan Williams! How could you have let that happen?” 

 

Felicity could not help but giggle. Really she was a little bit of a high. Oliver was okay. “Yeah Thea you know it’s really not my place to interfere in your brother’s love life. But you are sure he’s not hurt?”

 

“Yes, totally not hurt. You will see for yourself soon. He has to hold a press conference.”

 

“Good. So relieved. What did you want to say about Susan Williams?”

 

“Felicity she is the dragon lady! She is awful. I mean I throw up a little every time I think about it!”

 

“Oh Thea, I hope you didn’t feel this way about me.”

 

“Now Felicity, you know you’re my wifey” giving her a flirty grin. 

 

Felicity smiled. “Maybe you just need to give her a chance. Oliver likes her.”

 

“Oliver is stupid.”

 

“Hey! That’s my ex-fiancé you are talking about. He is definitely not stupid.”

 

“I love when you get all…” Thea stopped talking because they heard the elevator door open again. This time Oliver stepped out.

 

He didn’t even make it to the landing before being attacked hugged by Felicity. Oliver gave Thea a look over Felicity shoulder and Thea shrugged. He put his arms around Felicity and held her.

 

It felt so good to be in Oliver’s arms. She got a taste for it in Russia and now if she was honest it was the only place she felt steady. And Oliver was alive. She sighed.

 

“Hey,” Oliver said in a low voice, he pulled her back a little so he could see her face, “Hey, what’s going on. Have you been crying? What did Thea do?” he raised voice intentional so Thea would hear her name.

 

“Thea didn’t do anything. I’m sorry Oliver,” started to pull away but he held tight to her arms to keep her close. 

 

“I just got myself all worked up and I couldn’t find anyone will to confirm you were okay and called everyone, I mean I called you, Thea, Quentin, Rene, and I just kept calling and checking my sources and I was getting nothing and then Thea walked in and said she needed to talk about you and I thought you were dead and I kind of got really sad...are you going to stop my babble?”

 

“No.” He grinned at her. He loved it when she babbled. Then his face turned serious “I’m so sorry I scared you Felicity. I’m here now because I needed to see you.” Oliver pulled her into another hug because she looked like she needed it. He knew he did. 

 

Oliver knew Felicity wasn’t okay and there was something going on but she would let him in. So if I hug seemed to help he would give it to her. He notices she calmed when she was in his arms. Her brain seemed less busy. He wished he could keep her there always but that was not what she wants. 

 

Finally, Felicity pulled away and looked at him. Oliver moved his hands from around her back, up to her shoulder and began to move them down her arms, slowly, until he held her hands. They held eye contact the whole time and it was almost as though they were giving each other strength. 

 

Thea watched the whole thing from the landing and started feeling better. This was love. She was witnessing it. Susan Williams had nothing on Felicity Smoak and she never would. Thea quickly slipped out the backdoor hoping privacy might speed up this much needed reunion. 


End file.
